No Deal
by i.amazonian
Summary: On the hunt for the perfect Christmas gift, he realizes that the quickest way he could go to a girl’s heart is… well… straight to it.


No Deal

On the hunt for the perfect Christmas gift, he realizes that the quickest way he could go to a girl's heart is… well… straight to it.

Sakura is annoyed. Really annoyed.

The gang (and their mysteriously effective charms) had convinced their parents to go and spend the week before Christmas in some fancy-schmancy resort somewhere she doesn't know. But she's so excited! She gets to celebrate the beginning of her Christmas vacation from the hustle-bustle of work in a new (and luxurious) place; she gets to spend it with her family, with her friends, and her friends' family! Why wouldn't she be excited?

Now, waiting for the announcement (of that annoying voice in the airport telling them to board the plane), sitting in the first class lounge and drinking what seemed to be a hybrid between hot chocolate and some other weird taste she couldn't pinpoint, the Kinomoto girl sighed. Her excitement has eaten just about every part of her, and they haven't been on the plane yet! She chuckled at the thought. Indoor pools, the bowling alleys and billiard tables they can use without even leaving the hotel. It was just too inviting.

Deciding to relax and kill time, she shifted against the soft surface of the cute little cozy couch she was sitting on. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed her—

_Great. It's in my luggage._

She sighed. It took her too long to pack that. She wasn't going to mess it up for the iPod. Eyeing that _tattered_ thing in her bag, she reached for it and smiled. At least she didn't forget to put that there.

Burying her nose in the book, she began to get herself sucked into that literary dimension that was often her pastime. Sipping her hybrid drink, she was about to turn the page to find out that—

"The Other Boleyn Girl, huh? So, didn't know you were into six-fingered adulterers, Kinomoto."

"Smart guy. Why don't you take those smarts of yours somewhere else—"

Her eyes narrowed.

"—Hiiragizawa."

"Why are you here, Sakura? Everyone's in the gift shop downstairs."

"I'd rather stay here. It's cozy. And besides, it's not like we're going home. Newsflash, we're going on a vacation. A gift shop's supposed to be the place you buy last minute gifts for your friends back at home."

Eriol chuckled.

"How about you Eriol? Why are you here?

"Nothing, just looking for something to drink. It's cold, and I don't think I—"

"No really, why are you here?"

Eriol sighed.

"Fine. The girls asked me to come and fetch you. They were wondering why you didn't want to come down."

"Well then, I already told you my reason."

"Even so, Sakura. Those stuffed toys aren't going to cuddle themselves!"

She scoffed. A glint in her eyes were obvious.

"So why are you here? Hurry! Tomoyo's not going to go all googly-eyed staring at herself! "

"What?"

"Oh cool down, Eriol. I know. And don't you dare deny it."

"I'm not denying it! Of course I'm in love with her! Why shouldn't I be?"

Sakura smiled. This was one thing she liked about Eriol. He was a bit too… hasty when it came to Tomoyo. The only thing he wasn't hasty about was telling her how he felt, and because of that, Sakura had high respects for the guy. She knew that if guys become too hasty about their feelings, the results could be disastrous.

"Gotcha."

"Oh no. Sakura, please don't tell her… I've just realized it and… well…"

"Don't worry. I'm in love with the idea that you're in love with her. I wouldn't meddle."

"Really?"

"Well, I'd try not to."

Eriol laughed and turned around, ready to go back downstairs. Suddenly, the blue-haired boy turned around and hesitated a bit.

"Errr. Sakura, there's actually one more thing. See it's funny 'coz—"

"Tell him I said no."

Sakura smirked as she watched Eriol's face turn upside down. She knew what he was talking about.

"But Sakura! He'll bug me and bug me some more and I'll never get a peaceful moment alone!"

"You mean, with Tomoyo."

"Exactly."

Eriol's hand raised to his forehead. Sakura laughed.

"You better be careful, Hiiragizawa. One of these days you're going to slip and it's just going to happen to be in front of her."

Eriol shook his head almost violently.

" Anyway… Sakura! You've got to help me here! He's driving me crazy!"

She pondered about this for a moment. She wanted to help Eriol, but she also wanted to get back at _him_. For all the teasing, for all the awkward moments he caused. But if she does that, Eriol would never get rid of his bugging him. Unless…

"You know what Eriol? Tell him I'm going to give him a chance."

"What? Really? Thanks Sakura! That really pulled a load of my back! I mean, finally—"

"If."

Eriol groaned. What now?

"If what?"

"If he gives me the gift this Christmas."

"Oh. So all he has to do is give you a gift and then—"

"Not _a_ gift. _The_ gift."

"What do you mean?"

She scribbled something at the back of her book.

"Tell him, that I wrote something at the back of this book. It has no erasures, so you could be sure that I won't change it. Tell him that if he gives me that exact thing, I'll give him a chance. Other than that, no deal."

"How could he guess?"

"Well, it's something that could describe what I think of him."

"Okay."

Eriol was just about to leave when he heard Sakura speak.

"Oh, and tell him that he only has the span of this trip to try."

* * *

The girls went downstairs to play a quick game of pool with the guys, while Sakura stayed behind to unpack her stuff. She promised that she'd go down from the girls' suite immediately after, though. She was just going to place the empty suitcase under her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!"

"Hi Sakura. Here's your first gift."

"Wow, Li. You didn't waste time."

"That's because I know you're not going to spare time."

"True."

"So, go ahead and open it. And hurry up, the gang's already in game three and the girls are losing. You wouldn't like that, would you? See yah."

"In a bit. Thanks, by the way."

She closed the door and went to the common room. She sat down on the large couch and stared at the present on her lap.

_Here goes. Syaoran's hopes. Take 1._

She tore through the wrapper and was amazed at what she saw.

It was a necklace. A simple, silver necklace. With a locket. It was beautiful. There was a note.

_Maybe you think I'm memorable? – Syaoran_

She chuckled at the silly "first try". Wrong.

* * *

They were all playing a heated match of pool, and thanks to Sakura, the girls were now winning at 6-4. The boys were frantic, especially after a bet was made. Losers are supposed to jump into the outdoor pool in their bathing suits. Yes, in the midst of the snow.

Sakura grinned as she shot the 9-ball into the hole. There was no way she was jumping into that freezing pool.

The girls cheered, the boys groaned. It was now 7-4, and dinner was in and hour and half. The boys, if they didn't want to freeze, have to win, and they have to win fast.

Sakura was just about to break to start the new game, when Syaoran whispered to her.

"So, was I right?"

"Sorry, but—"

She took her shot.

"—nope."

As Syaoran stood there disappointed, the boys stood agape as the 9-ball went straight to the hole.

_8-4._

* * *

"I'm freezing!" A towel-wrapped Yamazaki cried.

"Stupid girls. I couldn't even believe Sakura could play like that!" A sneezing Shaoran chirped in.

"Well she did work in one of those places a long time ago. Maybe she learned then?"

"Maybe so, Eriol."

"So guys, you want to join the parents in the lounge for dinner? Or shall we order room service and play video games instead?"

Almost immediately, shouts of "Room service!" came. Eriol smiled as he picked up the room phone.

"Guys, I'll be back in a sec. I just have to give Sakura something."

Eriol and Yamazaki shook their heads. Syaoran's first try was wrong, and they knew that that didn't discourage him a bit. Not one single bit.

* * *

"Sakura! Someone's knocking. Could you get that?"

"Sure."

Sakura stood up from their card game and walked across the large common room of the suite to the main door.

"What are you doing here, Li? Aren't you supposed to be complaining with the guys about… I don't know, the unbearable cold?"

"Haha. Very funny. Here. I just came for my second try. Good night."

"Good night to you too. Oh and Li? Thanks for the locket. It was beautiful."

Syaoran already turned around to go back, and if you look closely, you'd see a red tint on his cheeks. And you'd know it wasn't from the cold.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! What's taking so long?"

"Hang on a minute!"

_Okay. Syaoran's hopes. Take two._

She quickly tore the wrappers to reveal a medium-sized stuffed puppy. She smiled immediately as soon as she saw its big beady eyes. Somewhere along its body, there was again, a note.

_Maybe you think I'm cute? – Syaoran_

She had to laugh at his vanity. Funny, but still. Wrong.

* * *

The girls were excited. They're going to hit the slopes today, and they were ready to go out there and have their "Winter Wonderland" fun.

As they went outside, the boys were already having the time of their life. Not letting themselves be envious for another second, the girls ran to the ski lift and in a moment they were already at the top, ready to roll.

"Hey, Daidouji! You wanna race?"

"Sure, _Hiiragizawa_. From here to that little bump there. By the tree."

As Tomoyo and Eriol made their way up to the top of the slope, the others heard their conversation and were already adding a little spice to it.

"Guys, what do you say we make it a little more interesting?"

"What do you have in mind, Chiharu?"

"Well, they're both the best skiers among us. There's real competition. So… another bet?"

"Sure. What's the bet?"

"I know! Losers have to drink 10 cups of _hot_ chocolate in a half hour. Or else the remaining cups will be doubled!"

"Where do you get your crazy ideas, Yamazaki?"

"I don't know, Syaoran."

"So… Deal?" The girls queried.

"Deal."

* * *

Eriol had a really comfortable lead. The girls almost feared for their throats. Eriol smirked, but not before something flew past him so fast he didn't even realize it was her.

"Oh shoot."

Eriol went faster, with hopes of catching up with her. But she gained so much momentum that in a matter of seconds, the girls were already cheering.

"And by the way, you're still wrong, _Li-kun._"

* * *

"My throat's scorched!"

"Forget about that, my whole body's burning!"

The three boys were in their room again, complaining about another loss. Ironically, they were complaining about the _heat_ right now, quite opposite of what they were complaining about last time.

"Sorry guys… I thought I was winning!"

The boys groaned. Of course, it was painful. But mostly because of a simple word that starts with an 'H'.

"This is too humiliating…"

* * *

"Hey Li!"

"Hey. Wait! I have something to give you…"

"Wow. That's a record. That was more than two days after your last gift!"

Sakura giggled.

"Well anyway, here's your gift. Let me know."

Syaoran left to go meet the guys and prepare for dinner. Sakura, meanwhile, sat on the low balcony outside the lobby. She was enchanted by the beauty of the scenery, the snow falling down gently and the hot chocolate that was providing the warmth she wanted. She looked at the decorative box that she placed on the table.

_Syaoran's hopes. Take three._

She lifted the lid of the box and almost dropped it. She sat there, awestruck. After a while, she finally had the courage to lift the thing off its cradle and into the sunlight. It was a big replica of a snowflake.

It was heavy. She could tell it was made of genuine crystal, and it glimmered in the faint light like millions of stars trapped in its intricate design. It really was magnificent.

In the box, as she expected, she found another note.

_Maybe you think I'm one-of-a-kind? – Syaoran_

She almost cried. He must have spent a lot on that. She knew he was rich but still… She felt bad to say that it was still the same. Wrong.

* * *

The vacation has come and gone, and they were down to their last day. Sakura couldn't sleep. She tried everything. Watching movies, ordering room service, relaxed in the Jacuzzi, everything! Finally, she decided to go down to the café and just sit by the fire there. At least they had an unlimited supply of food there. She was getting tired of continuously sending for room service.

As she walked out of her room to the common room, se walked by the large pile of gifts that she has received from Syaoran the past week. She had received stuff from clothes, to books. She felt her heart clench at the thought. She really appreciated how Syaoran was trying. Of course, she knew that money was no problem for Syaoran, but it's his perseverance that impressed her the most. The sad thing is, Syaoran didn't get it right. She can't blame him, it was a bizarre thing. But, she was a woman of principles. If that was what he needed to do, she wouldn't change it. Even though it's starting to become painful.

* * *

"Hey… how come you're down here?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Just… thinking…"

"Syaoran Li? Thinking!"

"Haha. Very funny."

"But seriously… thinking about what?"

"You."

Sakura couldn't help but blush at this. As cheesy as it sounds, she found it sweet.

"Why?"

"Just… guilty. Look. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the right gift…"

"Don't be. You gave me all those stuff… I'm supposed to be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have made this whole thing up. Now it's actually bugging you, making you spend, wasting your time…"

"Don't worry about it. I wanted too. Even if you didn't make that whole game up I still would have given you all those… Not to buy you or anything…"

They couldn't help but giggle at the irony of the situation. They thought that if Syaoran won this game, Sakura would give him a chance. But now that Syaoran's losing, it was Sakura that was given a chance. A chance to see what she thought was nothing all these years.

"So… would you youngsters like something to drink?"

Both looked up to see the kind waitress waiting for their order.

"Uhm… sure. Sakura, what do you want? My treat."

"No you don't have to… I could just charge it on the room—"

"We'll have 2 of your specialty drinks. Charge it under Li."

"Oh, you mean our _Anza Snow_?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay. Hot or Iced?"

"Hot, please."

"2 Hot _Anza Snows _under Li. Coming right up!"

The bubbly waitress disappeared to the main restaurant.

"Thanks. But you really didn't have to do that…"

"Oh, but I do." Syaoran winked.

"Thanks again. Hmmm. Why do you think they call them _Anza Snows_?"

"No idea. Maybe their owner's name is Anza or something…"

They sat comfortably by the fire for a few minutes. No one said a word. Most probably because they didn't know how to break the slightly-awkward silence.

"Here are your _Anza Snows_. Enjoy!"

"Thanks!"

They stared at the cups before Syaoran took a sip of his.

"So… how is it?"

"It's… a bit weird… like some kind of wacky mixture… "

"What?"

"Yeah. But after a while, it sort of grows on you. It's actually really great!"

Sakura giggled at her friend's sudden uplift.

"Really! Try it… it has this weird warmth to it… And every sip's better than the last!"

"What are you, an endorser?"

"Could be."

Sakura laughed and took a sip of her own. Her eyes widened at the taste.

"Oh my gosh…"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing… uhm… Look, Syaoran, I need to go up now—"

"Why? You're not feeling well?"

"No… Just that… uhm… Syaoran, when we get back to Tomoeda… Do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything!"

"Plan our date carefully. It's going to be my first ever."

And with that, she ran to the elevator and up to the suite.

* * *

Syaoran was speechless. A date? He was going to have a date with Sakura? With the woman he loved for as long as he'd known her? A date?

It was a very fortunate thing that no one was at the café at that moment, or they would have seen some crazy CEO dancing around.

Syaoran stopped his…uhm…activities and sat down. He couldn't help but wonder… Why? Because of these… _Anza Snows_?

Syaoran bent down to kiss his glass and whispered to no one in particular.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop pacing. Her heart was screaming with joy, and with confusion. How did that even happen? She made this test to see if it was _destiny_ that she should give Syaoran an access to her heart. She wasn't doing this for him to prove his love; she knew that already. Neither did she do this to try and get herself to fall for him: she was sure of that even before Syaoran started to show his feelings, even when they were still in school.

She smiled. She knew that even if Syaoran wasn't aware why he had succeeded or didn't plan for it to happen, it was destiny. He had given her _the _gift without even thinking that he did. I mean, if no one was deliberately acting on it, it practically screams "meant to be"!

"There you are!"

She picked up her copy of "The Other Boleyn Girl" and turned it to the last page. There, neatly written on the inside of the back cover,

_12/16/08_

_What: This weird hybrid drink I'm currently drinking._

_Why: Because even though I sit here, thinking how weird and unusual this is, like I shouldn't have bought this and all… I'm still here, drinking it, thinking how much I've grown to love it. And that's just how I feel about him._


End file.
